Tamaki's Melody: Viva la Vida
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Tamaki is back in france with his mother and find a mysterious door right in front of him accidentally fallen in love with a ghost named Melody. Viva la Vida by Coldplay and a crossover with Luigi's mansion and Ouran High school host club.


**Back for editing after getting a second review. It is becoming less popular, I do not know if there are some people who are a huge a fan of Ouran High School Host Club and Luigi's Mansion. To be honest, I do support crossover pairing so there is no complain in that.**

**Sorry for causing confusion, I will be glad to explain. I do not anything from either company, please leave a review if you like it or not ok.**

I do not own anything from Coldplay "Viva la Vida"

**

* * *

**

_Tamaki's Melody_

I return to France with my mother after her blackmail the family into bringing me back into her and I felt like I betray my own friends along with Haruhi my true love. I am confuse in my life, I will never forgive my mother for separated me with my friends, my father, and grandmother who doesn't seem to care about me as I stay in my room forever playing a sad melody. I did not interact with my mother at all, as I will never forgive, but still show the loves and feelings into this sad melody causing me to feel like an outcast. I did not want to marry my mother, but that will just wrong after all and only thing that want to do is to get away from it all.

_Tamaki: I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

I turn around seeing a door right in front of me and I did not know what is inside of it, but I opened the door. I said peering inside of it, "What is behind the door?" I see blue flames lid up in a dark room and I closed the door in fear, but heard a voice, "Please don't be afraid…" I open the door again and I went inside before the butler come in to check on me, but I never look back as I close the door. I follow the flames into a green rundown mansion.

_Tamaki: I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen, as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead, long live the king"_

The yard look like it has not been trim before and there were only two trees on both sides of the yard. They look like dead, the cloud is dark and it seems to me it was the weather that caused the trees to be dead, but I was wrong with it was raining with thunder. I jumps, it reminds me of Haruhi's fear as I went inside the house. Everything around me bring me back memories of the gang hanging out in the mansion when we were at the beach and that is when I discover that I hear a melody coming through the two doors that lead me into the music room. I see a young woman with long blond hair wearing a beautiful long red dress as she play the song and I gasp as she turned around and smile as she sang.

_Melody: One minute I held the key_

_Next, the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

"I never heard a beautiful voice in my life," I said in shocked, but I did not notice that she was a ghost. Her skin is blue and her eyes are all yellow, she is sad in her eyes, and she said, "Thank you, but you got the beautiful song in my life, my name is Melody… It's been a while since we were kids Tamaki, since you and your mother used visit all of us." I don't remembered her at all, but she was somehow in my memory after having an image of her in form of a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a red dress barefooted on the grass, but everything is still burly in my mind.

_Melody and Tamaki: I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

I wonder who is she as I was about to ask her something, but she grab me out of the hand and lead me outside into the ballroom. Ghosts are everywhere side to side as we went through, I sees Haruhi, the twins, Mori, Hunny, and Kyo along with others by the piano. "I heard that you were leaving sooner than we except," said Kyo smile, "We want to hear you play the piano before you leave to be with Melody."

"Kyo-Chan," I said with a soft smile and all of the sudden I was wearing a tuxedo, but I did not know it what was going on, "But why? I just left France and thought I betray you all."

"No, you didn't betray us," said Kao-Chan along with Haruhi, his twin Hikaru said smiled, "So don't feel bad of what happen to you King, you are going to lived a happy life with Melody and I know it was your mother fault besides we failed to save you." "Haruhi," I said starring at her, Haruhi said, "I am glad that you going to be happy with her and please don't start crying." "Haruhi I want to tell you."

"We!" I said as I started to cry as I broke his promise, "I am sorry, I have forgive you," said Hunny giving me his Usa-Chan, "Here take this." "Thank you everyone," I said looking up and got on the stool started to play the piano. I did not know rose petals coming out of it as I play and everything become beautiful, but I heard the Host Club singing. I did not notice the ghosts were vanishes as they slowly transformed into rose petals going with the wind as the window opened.

_Host Club and the ghosts: For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you'd gone there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world_

Hunny started to singed next sitting on top of Mori's shoulder as he sang beautiful and everything around me turned into a beautiful painting as I continued to play the piano.

_Hunny: It was a wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Melody grabs me by the hand and we both started dance with other people that are familiar to the Host Club. The people who are a rival to us and a people we help when I was still in Ouran High School Host Club, than I saw my father smiling down from a balcony with my grandmother. I heard him said, "Good bye my son let you enjoy the final festival together as a friends, rivals, and family dance with you." He was right I ee them all dancing around, but some who despise us standing at the background, but than vanishes into the shadows.

_Melody: Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

Everything around us is more like the festival-like ballroom as vines start to grow around us in the pillars and bloom with Rose. The night is clear and the moon is full, seeing the Host Club take turns dancing with Haruhi as I continue to dance with Melody as roses bloom around us both as both of us vanishes. Tears are coming down my face as everyone starring at us; I hear a chorus singing at the background like angels as the light shine on us.

_Chorus: I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St. Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_The twins: Ohh..._

We both stop and stare at each other, we started to sing together as the song started to end, but most of all started to turning into petals of roses.

_Tamaki and Melody: Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St. Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

We both kiss on the spot and vanish into the light; I thought it was all a dream, so I thought…

Regular POV

Next day at the Ouran Academy, Haruhi who is late for the Host Club meeting and she said in her mind, "That was a strange dream last night, everything looked so real all over." As she got inside everyone is sad in the room and Kyo said coming up to her, "It wasn't a dream, Tamaki died last night and discovered by a butler, we are on the case right now. It is kind of sad seeing a mother killing her own son, but we don't know what kind of weapon she used to kill him." "No," said Haruhi who is very shock and tears coming down her eyes. They twins comforts her as well, but Haruhi notices Hunny is not carrying his pink rabbit plushie "Usa-Chan" as Mori comforted him. "This isn't a dream," said Haruhi surprised.

Meanwhile in the same mansion that Luigi won after capturing the ghosts, he put the ghosts captures into the machine where they turned into paint. Professor Elvin Gadd gasps after seeing a picture of Melody and Tamaki, he said, "I never seen this ghost before, this is my first time seeing a ghost with Melody." "I don't know who or what he is, but I found them both in the music room playing the piano together after activating the instruments," explained Luigi to the professor, "Maybe he got to be a victim." "HE cannot be a victim, but it seems to me he died suicide to be with the ghost as I called it "Melody's Lost Love." I don't know what his name is, but I think there something I would like to do research of uncovering the mysterious boy's name." The professor put them on the wall with the other gallery. They both heard a beautiful song coming out of the painting all together.

_Melody and Tamaki: Ooh..._

It caused the professor's tears rolling down his eyes and Luigi in shocked, "This is the beautiful song. They ever come up with causing me to cry all of the sudden. Let's get back work Luigi." Luigi dashes out of the room, but the professor take his time getting out of the room as they both left the room.

_Fin…_

**

* * *

Author's End Note: I do not know what with me pairing this couple together, but I think my mind got a reason... Read and review please...**


End file.
